Naruto: Pokemon Unova Adventure
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: I was thinking about the new Pokemon game's Black and White 2 and Naruto and this came out I know bad sub just check it out


Chapter 1: An New Legand starts DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO

It was a nice little day in Aspertia City the bird Pokemon were nicly on the ground befor two boy's ran right around them they were Naruto Namikaze and a Sasuke Uchiha.

They were both Therteen years old. They have ben best friends since hey were little and they both lived in there Father and brother's shadow. Naruto'd dad, Minato was the champion of the sinnoh leage and his brother was Volkner the 8th gym leader.

Sasuke was the same way his dad Fugaku being the champion of the Hoenn leage and his brother being apart of the Akatsuki. There are 8 of them they are stronger than the elite 4 but not as strong as the champion's. But this is not there story this is Naruto's and Sasuke's. They were running to get there first pokemon from Belle. (I like her jap name better and sorry if i spelled it wrong)

"Hey Sasuke-nii you think were going to get there on time" Said Naruto. (He's wereing what the main male charator in the game were's) "We should but i really wish Kushina-Kaa-san would have let us go early" said Sasuke. (Agian what the rivall were's in B/W 2) They then climed up the steps and looked to see a women about 20 she turned around at them and smiled. "well, well about time you two i thought you wernt coming at all" She said.

"Sorry Belle-nee-chan we got held up by our mom's" Naruto said. "Its alright but come on pick your pokemon" Belle said. She opened the cylinder object she was holding with a button and inside are three pokeball's they new which pokemon were inside Naruto wnet up first and chose the one to the far right. "I choose you Oshawotte!" in a flash a little sea otter came out "Osha!" the little pokemon said then Naruto held out his arm and Oshawotte ran to his Shoulder.

It was now Sasuke's turn he picked the ball the the far left. "Come on out Snivy!" A little snake like pokemon came out Sasuke did the same thing Naruto did. They both look at Belle with there Pokemon on there shoulder's. "Well here are your pokedex's and pokeball's and if you want to nick name them then good luck" She gave Naruto five pokeball's and a Orange PD (pokedex) then she gave Sasuke a blue PD and pokeball's. they looked at each other they new what they were about to do. "Naruto i have been wanting to do this ever since we meet, i challange you to a battle!" Sasuke exclaimed.

(START BLACK AND WHITE 2 RIVAL THEME)

"Its time to get then wet Reef" Naruto said as his Oshawotte newly named Reef jumped from his shoulder. (yes i know bad name i named mine Reef so deal with it) "Its go time DokuHebi!" Sasuke said as snivy jumped off his shoulder (DokuHeb: Viper Snake) "Alright Reef tackle" Naruto said Oshawotte jmped at snivy and hit Snivy skidded back. "DokuHebi use tackle back to back!" Sasuke exclamed. "You do the same Reef" Said Naruto both Pokemon then started to ram each other they both got tired both Naruto and Sasuke new it was a tie they both called back there pokemon and started walking home. When they got there they sall four people they hadent seen in a long time.

"Dad folkner/Itachi" they both screamed they then jumped on there respective brother and father. When they finaly got off the found they brother's and father's sa'll the little pokemon in the boy's shoulder they smiled Folkner and Itachi put their little brohter's in a head lock and started to rub their head with a fist. The father's laghed at them the father's then saw something that made them lagh harder both and Naruto and Sasuke's pokemon were trying to get there master's head out of their older brother's head lock's. 'Yes they will be true amazing trainer's one day' thought Minato and Fugaku. All of them walked into the house and saw'll Naruto's mother Kushina. Kushina had red hair that went past he mid-back she was standing 5'7 and had blue eye's, She was wering a blue dress that reached to her knees and had on a pair of heels.

"I was wondering what the noise was get cleaned off you guy's" She said. "Yes please do what she say's i don't want a stinky bunch of boy's in a clean house" a voice said behind them. They all turned around to see Mikoto, Sasuke's Mother She had black hair that went to her back standing about 5'7 and a half and had black eye's, Mikoto was wering a green sun dress with heel's. "Alright" all of the guy's said as they went into the back door to get cleaned off. Once they were done and clean they went back outside. Naruto saw his Oshawotte in a little pool while Sasuke's Snivy was sun baithing. All of the adults sat down at the table that was in the back yard "So Naruto, Sasuke what are guy's going to do now" Kushina asked while she was sipping a lemonade. "Ive thought about it and i want to travile in the Unova regon i want to see the champion Aaron" Naruto said. (sorry last AN yes my Name is Aaron Iris is not champion) Minato smiled "I knew it you always wanted to battle himever he saved are regon 2 years ago"

"What about you Sasuke were are you going?" Itachi said. "I'm going to stick around here in Unova, Naruto will get in trouble sooner or later" Sasuke said while Naruto was glaring at him The adults just laghed.

I RE-DID THIS CHAPPY BECAUSE IT WAS SLOPPY SO I GIVE A BID THANKS TO xXKiraUzumakiXx FOR HELPING ME AND CHECK OUT HER STORY'S 


End file.
